Un bucle sin fin
by milly loca
Summary: "Si en la noche silenciosa puedes oír el tiempo avanzar con el "Tic Tac" sin lograr dormir, un Hada llegara te habrá de invitar, a un sueño eterno, a Nunca Jamas ven" Nunca creyó que esas palabras se cumplirían en el y que traían una maldición. (Para el Foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿Y tu?)


_**El presente Fic participa del Reto Especial: "Otro: Era hace una Vez…" Del Foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿Y tú?"**_

 _ **Cuento Original: Peter Pan.**_

 _ **Personajes usados: Bélgica (Campanita), Prusia (Peter Pan), Nyo USA (Princesa Indio), Ucrania (Sirena), 2P Holanda (Capitán Garfio) y Nyo Polonia (Wendy)**_

 _ **Un Bucle sin fin.**_

"Si en la noche silenciosa puedes oír el tiempo avanzar con el "Tic Tac" sin lograr dormir, un hada llegara y te habrá de invitar a un sueño eterno, a "Nunca Jamás" ven", Eso era algo que le recitaba su madre cuando era más pequeño y no podía dormir a lo que Gilbert siempre preguntaba:

-¿Realmente existe "Nunca Jamás" madre?-Su cabeza inocente de 5 años se imaginaba las aventuras y todas las cosas que podrían pasar en ese lugar.

-No Gilbert, eso no existe, solo es un cuento para los niños especiales como tú-Y besando la frente de su hijo lo arropo y se fue del cuarto.

Pero Gilbert siempre se quedaba despierto mirando por la ventana esperando al hada que lo llevaría con ella hacia ese lugar de fantasía.

 _ **12 años después.**_

Gilbert ya con 12 años estaba viendo lo duro que era ser adulto, su padre se mataba trabajando y su madre se estresaba cuidándolo a él y a su pequeña hermana Monika, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ser adulto era todo un asco o eso pensaba en su mente inmadura de 12 años.

Esa noche como de costumbre no pudo dormir pensando en todo lo que sus padres tenían que hacer y en como seria su vida cuando creciera, trabajara, se casara y tuviera hijos y llego a una conclusión después de un rato.

-Quisiera ser un niño por mucho más tiempo-Dijo dando un suspiro aburrido.

En ese momento llego un pequeño resplandor de luz se le acerco mientras el no prestaba atención y cuando lo sintió cerca de él se pudo dar cuenta de esa pequeña y hermosa luz que se convirtió en una pequeña mujer hermosa.

-Yo puedo conceder el deseo de este niño-Dijo sonriendo el hada alegremente.

El verla grande fue su sorpresa que se fue de espaldas mirando al hada que lo miro preocupado por el golpe que se dio.

-Lo siento pequeño, permíteme presentarme-Dijo la pequeña hada sonriendo un poco-Mi nombre es Emma y vengo a conceder tu deseo.

-¿Cuál deseo?-Pregunto un poco confundido el pequeño albino.

-¿Cómo que cual?-Lo miro sin borrar su sonrisa-Ser un niño por más tiempo, te llevare a un lugar donde nunca más crecerás y te divertirás siempre, aventuras, juegos y demás, eso es lo que tendrás.

-¿Y la escuela?-Le pregunto curioso.

-Ni lo pienses.

-¿El futuro?

-No te preocupes-Le garantizo sonriendo un poco y extendió una de sus pequeñas manos-Acompáñame a este sueño donde ya no creces.

Y sin pensarlo mucho Gilbert se fue con ella, salto por la ventana y cuando estaba próximo a tocar el suelo nada le paso cuando abrió los ojos sus ropas habían cambiado y ahora podía volar, miro a su pequeña nueva amiga y juntos fueron a "Nunca Jamás".

 _ **En Nunca Jamás.**_

Gilbert se la pasaba bien en ese fantástico lugar, reía, jugaba y tenía aventuras, incluso se hizo amigo de una bella sirena, de nombre Yekaterina y de la princesa de los indios, de nombre Emily, él siempre vivía un sinfín de aventuras y se divertía con sus tres amigas, hasta que un día pasó la aventura de su vida.

-Oh no pasa un problema-Dijo Emma un poco preocupada llegando con sus amigas y con Gilbert-Un pirata viene hacia acá.

Gilbert se dirigió dónde estaba el barco pirata para ver al hombre que dirigía la nave, era alto, rubio y sus ojos eran violetas, sonreía de una forma extraña y burlona y en una de sus manos llevaba un garfio.

-Yo te acabare Peter Pan-Dijo riendo un poco mientas sus hombres rían con él.

En ese momento Gilbert entendió lo que debía hacer, se armó de valor y la lucha entre ambos empezó, las espadas chocaban pero al cabo de un tiempo Gilbert fue el que gano la batalla, y felizmente lo celebro en una pequeña fiesta con sus mejores amigas.

 _ **Algún tiempo después.**_

Los días pasaron de lo más pacíficos después de que Gilbert derrotara a "Garfio" en esos días se dio cuenta de algo.

-No lo entiendo ya todo muy aburrido es-Dijo desconcertado el chico mientras miraba el barco aparentemente abandonado del pirata.

Fue en ese momento que decidió ir a explorarlo, en compañía de Emma.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Le pregunto preocupada por él y el camino que pudiera tomar.

-Solo voy a ver, tranquila Emma.

-No creo que sea buena idea, mejor vámonos.

-Emma quiero ver el barco, si quieres vete tu-Le dijo y siguió viendo el barco por todos los rincones.

El hada solo suspiro y se fue pero sintiendo que algo iba a salir mal, mientras que Emma se retiraba, Gilbert siguió explorando el barco hasta que llego al camarote donde dormía el capitán del barco y vio en su escritorio un libro el cual por curiosidad ojeo y algo lo impacto, al parecer no fue el primero en ir a ese lugar y no iba a ser el último, ya que ese libro era la historia de ese lugar, por lo que dejando el libro en donde lo encontró fue y se cambió de ropa, ahora el iba a ser el capitán de ese barco.

-¡Todos a estribor!-Grito animado y sonriendo de forma maliciosa, los demás piratas solo festejaron el tener un nuevo capitán.

Y fue así como el caos llego a Nunca Jamás, el niño que una vez fue Gilbert ya no existía, ahora era un hombre malicioso que destruía lo que alguna vez amo, por lo que Emma se vio obligada a llevar a otra persona, esta vez una niña que estaba segura y esperaba no cayera en la tentación.

Gilbert la mira y sonrió malicioso mirando a la joven rubia verlo con esos ojos verdes como un par de esmeraldas.

-Vamos pequeña, ¿Qué esperas?-La reto a lo que la niña solo frunció el ceño un poco.

Fue en ese momento que Gilbert recordó lo que había visto en el libro como Vincent había sido llevado al igual que el por Emma a ese mundo de ensueño y al poco tiempo tomo el lugar del anterior capitán de ese barco, entendió que Emma solo los buscaba para poder quitar el mal de ese lugar y que ahora que había llevado a una niña esperaba que todo quedara en paz, pero sabía que nada iba a estar en paz, ya que tarde o temprano todo se volvería a repetir ya que todo aquello era un bucle sin fin.


End file.
